Continuation: King Kong vs Godzilla
by 5549412
Summary: Based on a Lost Project which was intended to be the sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla
1. Chapter 1

Title: King Kong vs. Godzilla 2

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a Lost Project the sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla

______________________________________________________________________________

Faro Island 3:29 AM

After a long hard fought battle the mighty ape King Kong has returned to his native land far from the threat of Godzilla, wounded and injured Kong retreated back to the mountains of Faro Island so he may nurse his injuries and make a full recovery.

He knew that Godzilla was not dead nor that either of them won the battle at least he left with his life, As he walked on the shore to go back to his home the natives were very scared of him because of his sheer size.

The Monster soon as at his hom in the mountains laying down on the ground and going back to his sleep and hopefully staying out of the sight of humans for a long time to come.

__________________________________________________________________

Tokyo Bay 7:45 AM

The battle was over yet their was no winner and the people had belived that the danger of Godzilla was over but they were in for the worse more devistating than before because Godzilla ha reawoken from his slumber and was now ready to take veangance on all of Japan.

Godzilla was at the bottom of the ocean the giant beast lay still as if he was dead but he wasn't he was resting for he too had been worked to his limit, recovering from his own injuries at the hands of King Kong, the beast llie dormant when his dorsal plates began to glow signaling the return of the TRUE Monster King as his eyes had slid open.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kyoto, Japan 9:00 AM

Professer Kazijima from the university of Osaka had arrived via plane flight to Kyoto to do a speech about his study of both King Kong and Godzilla along with him his assistant Kio who wanted to come along in order to learn more about both Kaiju since the professer had kept all his research under wraps until his presentation which was schedueld for the next day.

They had arrived early to their hotel which they would be staying at for the next two days the ride there was a living hell with reporters from all over the world asking questions and being held off until the press confrence the following day after the presentation.

When Kazijima and Kio arrived they were greeyed by an old friend of Kio's named Haruo Samajero who was working for a local newspaper yet was not asked to write the story since his editor thought it was dumb to write about Godzilla or Kong.

"Haruo it's been so long" Kio said

"Yeah i know so how've you been?" Haruo asked

"Fine this is professer Kazijima" Kio replied

"Nice to meet you Professer" Haruo said as he shook the professer's hand

"Nice to meet you to Haruo, Kio has told me much about you" The Professer replied

"Yeah so your gonna be doing the presentation for both Kong and Godzilla what't it gonna include?" Haruo asked

"Well i will be talking about their types of living where they go if they have a migration pattern and most importantly both of their seperate dietary habits it will be quite interesting" The Professer said once again

'Wow then we have quite the show don't we?" Haruo asked again

"Yes that and much more i have researched both creatures and you will be amazed with my discoveries" The Professer said boldly as Haruo began to leave the room

'WAIT! Haruo where are you going" Kio asked

"I'm going home my boss wouldn't let me in on the story so i wanted to just talk to the both of you" Haruo replied

"Well it was nice to see you again Haruo" Kio said once more before Haruo left for the elevator

"It was nice seeing you again to Kio" Haruo said before the elevator door closed

TBC....

A/N: I Know this is short but here on the east cost it's 3:00 in the morning and i wanna get some sleep so yeah i'm tired

DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is (c) of Toho, Kong is (c) to Who Cares and the Human characters belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Continuation: King Kong vs. Godzilla

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a Lost Project the sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla

______________________________________________________________________________

Kyoto, Japan 4:45 PM

Haruo walked out of the hotel with is hands in his pockets when he noticed a reporter from the news station he worked at his boss told him to stay away from the story since he said he wasn't interested in either Kong or Godzilla but he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery

'BOSS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Haruo screamed angril at his boss as he opened the door and slammed it

"What on earth are you talking about?" His boss, Muuzama asked sarcastically

'THE FACT THAT I SAW THAT GODDAMN NEW GUY AT THE HOTEL YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN GIANT MONSTERS OR MUTATIONS" Haruo said once more angrily

"Listen i didn't want you to do it beacause you know someone and i don't want the FBI to notice anyone who leaked the information then i go to jail you see my life is on the line here and i'd be giving the station a bad name so i cannot get in trouble with the law" Muuzama replied selfishly

"YOU BASTARD YOU KNOW SINCE THE NEW GUY DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING YOU COULD HAVE LOST VALUABLE INFORMATION YET YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOURSELF FIRST AND EVERYONE ELSE SECOND" Haruo said this time slamming his fist onto Muuzama's desk

"That's something you have never done beforemfine you know what i hope you can find another place to work because YOU ARE FIRED!" Muuzama said most hastily

"FUCK YOU I WAS ALREADY PLANNING TO QUITSO YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE TO REPLACE ME CAUSE WITHOUT ME YOUR TELEVISION RATINGS AND NEWSPAPER SALES WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL" Haruo shouted furiously at the fact he just lost his job

"Well how about you get out of my office before i call security to take you out" Muuzama said once again

"Yeah well i'll go but remember this YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" Haruo said again this time flipping Muuzama off and slamming the door once more

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo Bay, 5:00 PM

Godzilla who was now all healed up and ready to take on any opponent once more had risen to stand on his two feet still at the bottom of the ocean yet he knew where he was and where he was going to go

as he began to walk on the sea floor his tail began to whip up and down as he bellowed out and headed straight for the city

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoto, Japan 3:45 AM

Kio was asleep when she heard the phone ring

"Hello who is this?" Kio asked

"Hey it's me listen i have some bad news" Haruo asked

'What is it?" Kio asked

"Well i got fired from my news station my boss had someone else do the story since he doesn't want his selfish ass in jail" Haruo replied

'Well i'm sorry to hear that" Kio replied

"Yeah well i was wondering do you think you could try to talk the professer into allowing me to attend the presentation today?" Haruo asked pushing his luck

"Well i'll try"Kio replied

"Thank You so very Much" Haruo replied

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo 1:49 PM

People were walking through the city as workers worked at the warehouses next to the bay it was a nice sunny day where the sun made the water shine as if nothing were wrong yet there was

the water began to bubble as if it were boiling hot workers and citizens alike noticed as this happened lights began to errupt from the depths of the sea before slowly emerging from the clear waters was godzilla who bellowed out.

The workers began to flee at the sight of the gargantuan beast as he walked closer to land

citizens of Tokyo were running away in terror as well as Godzilla had landed onto the warehouse district and oil refinery and began to crush everything that was before him prior to letting out his atomic beam on the oil refinery setting everything a blaze as he tore evrything in sight down and began to crush warehouses beneath his feet letting out roar after roar.

The beast began to walk away from his intial attack point and began moving onward as the people ran for they're lives as they looked back and screamed in horro at the sight of the city they had built being destroyed by a monster who had plauged them before.

Godzilla's path of destruction was nothing new as the buildings of a beautiful city were being torn down or burned and blown up and explosions began to erupt from everything.

Godzilla blew his fiery breath on an apartment building which began to erupt into flames, he proceeded to tear it down after this

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoto, Japan 2:00 PM

The Professer was dissappointed after all this time he was able to do this and now his presentation would be cancelled due to Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in which evacuees were taken to Kyoto, Okinawa and Osaka while the military attempted to either defeat Godzilla or at least drive him away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Faro Island 3:22 PM

Kong who slept in the mountains was now aware of something as he sensed Godzilla's presence he knew the monster he battled before was still alive

Yet he was still afraid to fight he wasn't 100% Yet and going into battle could just make matter's worse, he was still cut up badly and to top it all off he was still physically exhausted

__________________________________________________________________________________

TBC.....................

Disclaimer: Godzilla is (c) of Toho Kong is (C) who gives a rat's ass and the human characters belong to me


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Continuation: King Kong vs. Godzilla

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a Lost Project the sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla

______________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo, Japan 4:32 PM

Godzilla's rampage had not let up as he began to ravage the city leaving nothing but flames and destruction in his wake as Tanks, Jets, Maser Guns and Missle Launcher Trucks were driving and flying in on Godzilla's location.

The jets began to fire which angered the King of the monsters as he roared at the jets which were firing at him which had him distracted as the tanks and missile trucks aimed and fired at Godzilla causing the monster to become more enraged.

as missiles and tanks hit Godzilla he seemed uneffected and began to bellow out before using his atomic heat ray to destroy various weapons

as the maser guns were set up out of Godzilla's sight the pilots were locked onto their target as they aweaited their orders

"Sir you know the Masers aren't fit for this job they're only in a developmental stage and haven't been tested at all" One of the Maser guns inventors said to General Shinigowa

"Well at least we have something to test them with" He replied smartly as he pulled out a walky talky and gave his orders to the maser pilots

"Alright boys fire at will but remember aim and shoot for Godzilla's head, chest and legs.

The maser pilots were now locked on and shot at the king of the monsters as the beams shot from the rays they hit were the general had mainly instructed inflicting pain on Godzilla as he bellowed on angered at the attack launched on him, The pain was only temporary as he began to rise from the groundonly feeling minmal pain as he blew out his Atomic Heat Ray which destroyed the tanks and damaged The Masers Godzilla was then attacked by severalmore jets before quickly disposing of them with his Atomic Heat Ray before long The King of The Monsters countinued his destructive path.

Kyoto, Japan 5:49 PM

______________________________________________________________________________

"Professer what do you think we should do about Godzilla?"

"Well there i one idea i've had and that is we'll get Kong to fight Godzilla" Professer Kazajima said abruptly

"What if Kong doesn't wanna fight Godzilla again?" Haruo asked

"That won't be a problem the two have yet to finish their fued at the moment Kong is still healing the injuries he suffered at the hands of Godzilla" Kazajima replied

"But that was well over a year ago" Kio said

"I know but Kong isn't a swimmer" Haruo replied

"I Know but there may be a way to lure Kong back to Tokyo

TBC.......

A/N: I Know I Haven't Updated in a while but School and Homework, You Get The Idea also which Showa Lost Project do you want me to post Next after i'm done with this and My Godzilla vs. Batman Fic


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Continuation: King Kong vs. Godzilla

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a Lost Project the sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla

______________________________________________________________________________

Sea Of Japan 6:11 PM

Professer Kazajima, Haruo and Kio were glying Via Helicopter to Faro Island with a Large Basket of Fruit and Meat The plan being for King Kong to smell the food and follow The Chopper back to Tokyo in order to fight Godzilla Again.

"Professer Could this Plan really Work?" Haruo said with a look of concern on his face as he pack more of the food into the basket while wearing rubber gloves

"It Should Kong is an Omnivore he eats both Plant and Meat the Meat should get his attention while the fruit is his main export of choice as a replacement for plants" The Professer replied

"Whatever You say Doc" Haruo replied as he finished packing the basket and began to tie a string around a hole in the basket as the chopper continued it's flight to Faro Island

______________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo, Japan 6:24 PM

Godzilla was still on The Attack as he breathed his Heat Ray on to a Downtown District causing Huge Explosions throughout the city.

Three Jets began to fly in and shoot at Godzilla having no effect on him as the began to seperate from eachother Godzilla balsted one of them out of the sky and down to the ground causing another large explosion, the second one he directly she his heat ray at destroying it entirley and finally he caught the third one in his mighty jaw crushing it with his teeth.

Godzilla then bellowed out as he turned away from the burning remains of The Downtown District of Northeastern Tokyo continuing onwards with the rest of the city.

______________________________________________________________________________

Faro Island, 8:49 PM

The Chopper had finally reached it's destination Faro Island the basket full of bait was lowered into the Jungle without any hits after circlinn the Jungle for 30 Minutes soon the chopper fled off to the mountains in order to find a Hope for Tokyo.

King Kong was still slumbering when the small scent of food caught the Monster Ape's Attention, He soon bellowed Out as he saw the Chopper fly above him not realizing he revealed himseld.

"PROFESSER WE DID WE GOT KING KONG'S ATTENTION" Haruo shouted happy that the professer's plan had worked, The chopper soon turned around and headed for the shore with Kong following.

As the chopper was now seeing nothing but Ocean Water they saw the dark brown form of Kong paddling his arms with against the water, falling for their trap to fight Godzilla.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kyoto, Japan 9:45 PM

A Military Out post that was set up was devising a Battle Plan against Godzilla

"So you see here we will set up a fleet of Battleships in order to combat Godzilla while he is still on Land afterwards we will having several Masers set upto hit Godzilla from Behind" General Akaso said showing several soldiers and several of his superiors his plan.

"GENERALS AKASO"

"What is it?" He asked

"Professer Kazajima said he has King Kong following him he said he's hoping to get Kong and Godzilla to fight again" General Ishimo said

"Kong and Godzilla against eachother once more" Genius he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo, Japan 9:55 PM

Godzilla was near Tokyo bay as he was destroying the city the nightime sky turned red from fire and destruction, He soon noticed The Chopper and A Familiar Face coming towrds him he soon emitted a low growl.

"Professer Godzilla" Kio said

"I Know Once we get Kong on land drop the food without a doubt he will see Godzilla and they will engage in combat" The Professer said with a smirk on his Semi-Elderly Face

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC..........................

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER KING KONG VS. GODZILLA THE LONG AWAITED REMATCH


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Continuation: King Kong vs Godzilla

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a Lost Project the sequel to King Kong vs Godzilla

Tokyo, Japan 9:59 PM

"NOW HARUO!" Professer Kazajima yelled signaling for him to drop the basket full of food.

Haruo dropped the basket from the chopper which wthout warning landed in Kong's Mouth, as Kong began chewing on the different types of food that were in it he noticed his reptillian foe, Godzilla.

Godzilla and Kong began to charge at one another before tearing down a skyscraper that was between the two of them before locking up again, Kong punched Godzilla's face making him fall back, Godzilla retaliated by hitting Kong's face with his tail Kong fought back by biting down on his tail and swung Godzilla across the city, military soldiers attempted to leave before Godzilla landed but were smooshed by another apartment complex Godzilla had fallen on.

As Godzilla got back up Kong ran towards him only for Godzilla's Hand to grab Kong by the Neck, Kong tried to fight back before Godzilla used his atomic beam to hit inside Kong's mouth, Godzilla then began to lift Kong by the neck and held him up in the air before slamming Kong back first onto the ground.

"King Kong is losing." Kio said with concern

"I Know but he has a chance though even if it's a slim chance." The Professer said

Godzilla was gaining the upper hand as Godzilla stomped on Kong's chest making him squeal in pain before blocking The King of the Monster's foot with his hands afterwards he pushed Godzilla over and got back up and put his hands around Godzilla's throat choking him out, Godzilla fought back by using the back of his foot to kick Kong in a rather uncomfortable place.

Godzilla got up again and began to beat down on a now bloody looking Kong by hitting him on the back of his head before Kong struck Godzilla underneath his jaw, Godzilla who was now bleeding himself, turned around and hit Kong upside the head once more with his mighty tail making Kong fall into a large building, More soldiers had tried to run after Kong had fallen but they were crushed by the rubble and Kong's Backside.

Kong immediately got up again, to lock back up with Godzilla and they started grappling real savage like with one another. By fighting, plowing and rolling their way through any of the larger buildings that stood in their way, even small house's were being stepped and stomped on. As they continued to fight their way throughout the city.

Tokyo 11:37 PM

About almost half of Tokyo was now laying in ruin, because Kong and Godzilla were destroying everything that was in their path as they growled, roared and fought with each other.

"Professer was using Kong a good idea?" Kio asked

"I am certain it was Kong and Godzilla tied last time so this time there will be a winner." The Professer replied as he watched Godzilla defeat Kong from the air. A lighting storm front was beginning to move in over the part of Tokyo where Godzilla and Kong were battling to the death.

TBC.......

A/N: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE KING KONG DEFEATED GODZILLA IN THE ORIGINAL KING KONG VS GODZILLA MOVIE I STILL THINK IT WAS A TIE!


	6. Chapter 6

.

Title: Continuation: King Kong vs Godzilla

Pairing: None

Full Summary: Based on a lost project, the sequel to King Kong vs Godzilla

Tokyo, Japan 12:55 AM

Kong had been hit by lighting a few minutes ago and was able to get up again, only for Godzilla to knock him down again, Kong retaliated by biting Godzilla's right foot, Godzilla tended to the injury which gave Kong enough time to find a way to calculate an attack.

Kong had charged and hit Godzilla in the back of the head causing Godzilla to go down, Kong grabbed Godzilla by his tail again and swung him across the city again, Godzilla crashed into a building, he laid motionless as Kong walked towards the unconcious Godzilla and grabbing him and picking him up, Godzilla then scratched Kong across the face, Kong fought back with a punch to Godzilla's face.

Godzilla fell over, his feet waving in the air. He was down and the advantage had finally come to Kong.

Kong grabbed Godzilla by the neck and pushed him into the air. And slammed him to the ground.

"Kong's winning this time, he may be able to defeat Godzilla." Haruo said to himself.

As Kong was winning, Godzilla dug his claws into Kong's left leg causing Kong to bellow out in pain, Godzilla then rammed his head into Kong's stomach making him back away, Godzilla then blew out his atomic heat ray on Kong's back making him scream and as he threw himself into a building back first, Godzilla walked up to him and pulled him, by his arm and swung him around until Kong flew into another building.

As the trio watched Godzilla and Kong battle, they noticed that their choice of a combatant may have been a mistake.  
Godzilla breathed his heat ray, but Kong rolled out of the way, which caused an explosion!

Kong then jumped on Godzilla's back, Godzilla then ran into a building and as they crashed through the building together.  
Godzilla then threw Kong over his shoulder, in which he then fell onto a large fire, he then screamed in agony as the flames nearly burned his fur and feet, Godzilla then charged Kong and knocking him to the ground and as they rolled across the ground they began to roar and growl at one another again at the exact same time.

"Professer what's happening?" Kio asked as the helicopter smoothly went down.

"Were landing." Professer Kazajima replied calmly as the chopper landed onto the ground.

The trio hopped out and witnessed the carnage, that was being caused by the two battling monsters.

Tokyo, 5:02 AM

Kong attempted to grab Godzilla's tail again, yet he soon whacked Kong upside the head in which he went down to one knee, but Godzilla attempted to hit him again. This time Godzilla's tail was caught in Kong's mouth like a dog, he soon sunk the top row of his jaw into Godzilla's skin and as dark red blood squirted out of Godzilla's tail. The Monster King latched his jaws onto Kong's right fore arm and sinking his jaws into Kong's arm, which also began to bleed.

The gargantuan beasts stood, they charged at one another again and they both hit each other and went down. But they soon got back up again and stared one another in the eye, they soon bellowed out at the same time again. Kong tried to clothesline Godzilla, but he ducked and clawed Kong's face. But Kong then punched Godzilla and he backed up and fell over. Kong then grabbed Godzilla and headbutted him. Godzilla then blasted Kong with his heat ray. Then wrapped his claws around Kong's neck and trying to strangle him, much like Kong did before.

"Professer will this fight end in a tie?" Kio asked.

"No they both know who and what, they are fighting. So I'm certain this time, one of them will walk away alive, the other won't be able to share the same fortune." Professer Kazajima said.

"Well are you saying that either King Kong or Godzilla will die?" Haruo asked.

"One of them might?" Professer Kazajima replied as he looked on to the two beasts locked in combat.

Kong then hit Godzilla with his fist and as Kong was trying to escape the death grip that Godzilla had locked around his throat.

Godzilla soon bit down on Kong's already injured arm, creating a bigger laceration on Kong's forearm and as blood driped from the large ape's arm he began to try and bite down on Godzilla's left shoulder, yet he scratched his claws against Kong's back. Kong then let go of his jaw grip. The two beasts began to put one of their claws/paws around the other's throat. But Godzilla then kicked Kong in the stomach and then breathed his atomic ray in Kong's face, Kong then turned around and when Godzilla saw the claw marks he left in Kong's back, Godzilla then used his ray on Kong's injury making him scream in pain as Godzilla stood there over the fallen Kong.

Kong then hit Godzilla in a last ditch effort to buy himself some time to recover, but Godzilla kept coming back with attack after attack, Kong then put Godzilla in a bear hug and as he ran into yet again another building while holding Godzilla as the building came crashing down. Godzilla then wrapped himself around Kong as they rolled into the ocean. Where they both surfaced and taking their battle into the sea! As they were now in a even more heated battle, than ever before. Before they sunk below the waves.

Tokyo Bay, 6:11 AM

The once great city of Tokyo, Japan had now been completely destroyed in the war between King Kong and Godzilla.

The trio ran towards, where they saw the water bubbling. The bubbles stopped as Kio, Haruo and Kazajima saw blood and lots of it replacing the bubbling water. The lifeless body of what appeared to be King Kong surfaced, the Faro Island King only had enough power left to reveal horrid claw marks that stretched from his face to his chest, where Kong's eyes closed before he died and his body sunk to the ocean floor.

"No I can't believe this?" Haruo said.

"Yet it happened Godzilla had killed and defeated King Kong!" Professer Kazajima said.

"So is Godzilla still alive?" Kio asked.

Before it was answered Godzilla rose from the water and started swimming away. He was hurt again from his fight with King Kong, as the trio watched the battered Godzilla swim away.

THE END!

A/N: Yeah Godzilla won and yes I took down my Godzilla vs Batman story, cause I couldn't do anything with it? But up next is Godzilla vs Frankenstein.


End file.
